


Task Force Wildcats

by scríbhneoir spreag (Sollux_Strider123)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Strider123/pseuds/scr%C3%ADbhneoir%20spreag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically me toying around with the idea of the Trolls being in the military. I'm going to try to stick to a more accurate description of the weapons, so if I get anything wrong feel free to let me know in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Task Force Wildcats

“The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him.”   
― G.K. Chesterton 

Captain Sollux Captor of the U.S. Army Rangers was a simple man. He enlisted with the most cliched reason but the best intentions in his heart. From there, he rose through the ranks and built a reputation as a man who is calm and collected in situations where the NCOs and COs would turn tail and let the grunts take the fall. He never ruffled any feathers, he never got into any fights with his fellow soldiers, and above all he followed his orders. He was a near perfect soldier with a spotless record and a genius mind, so it was only natural that the Rangers took notice of him not long after he enlisted.

He was put in charge of a task force designated Wildcats. He and his unit were tasked with completing the jobs no other soldier could do, and doing so perfectly. His unit consisted of: First Lieutenant Feferi Peixes (his second in command), Second Lieutenant Karkat Vantas, Sergeant Major Equius Zahhak, Staff Sergeant Nepeta Leijon, and Specialist Aradia Medigo. They all had their own special skills (Nepeta and her stealth, Feferi and her impeccable marine navigational skills, Karkat and his blades, Equius and his CQC, Aradia with her geographical knowledge, and Sollux with his quick wits and even quicker mouth).

Put together, they were more dangerous than any Spec. Ops. Unit anywhere in the world. Separated, they could each lead their own units with no problems. They all came from different walks of life, and they were all complete strangers. By the time this story is finished, however, they will know each other better than they know themselves.

This is the story of the short but bright life of Task Force Wildcats.


End file.
